This application requests partial support for the 1994 FASEB Summer Research Conference on Retinoids. This conference will be the seventh in a highly successful series of research meetings sponsored by FASEB that covers a broad range of current research on the chemistry, biology and health applications of retinoids (natural and synthetic analogs of vitamin-A). In the past, this conference (held in Saxton's River, VT) has been fully subscribed and well-qualified applicants have been turned away. In 1994, the Retinoids Conference will be held from June 12-17 at FASEB's Copper Mountain site. This site will permit a somewhat larger attendance, including more researchers new to the field and highly qualified postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The 1994 scientific program will include a plenary lecture (Sunday evening) and platform sessions on the physiology and metabolism of retinoids (Monday morning); structure-function relationships among the retinoid-binding proteins (Monday evening); nuclear receptors for retinoids (Tuesday morning and evening); the regulation of cell differentiation and gene expression by retinoids (Wednesday morning); retinoids and tumor biology (Wednesday evening short session); retinoids in neural and ocular development and function (Thursday evening); and retinoids in the treatment and prevention of cancer and skin disease (Friday morning). A portion of Wednesday evening following the platform session will be used for four concurrent workshops to encourage participants with specific research interests to focus on methodology and new developments. Two poster sessions (Sunday-Tuesday and Tuesday- Thursday) will be scheduled. From these, twelve posters will be, selected by the chairman's Program Committee for presentation at a poster- discussion session Thursday morning. The 1994 Retinoids Conference is organized by the chairperson in consultation with the vice-chairman (chair-elect for 1996) and a Program Committee. The conference is designed to bring together basic and clinical scientists working in the full spectrum of retinoid research in a forum that allows for formal and informal presentation of new data and open discussion of concepts and results in platform, poster and workshop environments.